memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Selina Escapes
(In orbit around Jaros II) The Enterprise and Intrepid are in orbit around Jaros II. Admiral's log supplemental, we have arrived at Jaros II without incident, but I feel uneasy and I think Selina is planning her escape. (Jaros II, stockade block) The Enterprise security and MACO teams are escorting Selina to her cell as John and Typhuss are watching. Well guess she's not getting out of here anytime soon John says as he looks at Typhuss. This doesn't feel right, Selina is planning her escape says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. You worry too much Typhuss she's in space and there's no where for her to go so she's stuck here, come on let's get you back to Bajor for some rest and relaxation because you could use it you've been stressed out ever since we've got here John says as he and Typhuss are walking back to the beam in site. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins at the helm. Commander Jenkins, set a course for Bajor, warp 5, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She runs her fingers across the helm console and presses the warp button then a huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and then the helm console causing Jenkins to fall from the helm station as the lights dim and red lights flash and the klaxon sounds as Typhuss looks at Commander Curtis at the tactical console. Report, Commander Curtis says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. It was a cloaked Klingon warship classification Negh'Var class its the missing warship that was stole during the Der'kal War sir I'm reading 14 Klingons and one human aboard we're being hailed their asking for you by name Commander Curtis says as she looks up from her console. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. On the main viewer shows the bridge of the warship as Typhuss introduces himself. I'm Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira, commanding officer of the USS Intrepid, now explain why you attacked my ship says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Admiral Kira long time no see Lex says as he spins into view. Typhuss is shocked and then worries about the flagship of the Federation fleet seeing how they've not heard anything from the Enterprise since they've dropped Selina off at the stockade. You son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing here, Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the viewscreen. Let's see to get revenge on you and also to save my partner in that mission did you really think that she would be locked up here, you must be either dumb or really stupid Lex says on the main viewer. Then the tactical officer reports. Sir sensors are picking up the Enterprise she's adrifted in orbit shall I lock onto them the tactical officer says on the main viewer. Lex thinks about it. Yes destroy that ship Lex says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss then decided to surrender to Lex. I surrender myself to you Lex, just leave the Enterprise alone says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the viewscreen. Lex smiles. Good boy we'll await your arrival Lex says on the viewer as the transmission closes. Admiral you can't be serious you're giving yourself up Commander Madden says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Lieutenant O'Neill chimes in. As your second officer sir I object to this choice that you've made Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks her commanding officer. This is the only way to save the Enterprise, I lied to Lex, I'm not giving myself up I'm taking the hazard team to take over that ship says Typhuss as he looks at his crew. We'll beam in on deck 5 red sector while the Admiral is beamed to the main bridge Major Neela says as she looks at Commander Madden. Typhuss walks into the turbolift and the doors close. Transporter room 1 says Typhuss to the computer. The lift starts to move. (Deck 5, transporter room 1) Admiral Kira and the hazard team get onto the transporter as Typhuss looks at the transporter chief. Beam the team to deck 5 and beam me to the bridge on the Klingon ship says Typhuss as he looks at the transporter chief. She nods at him and inputs the commands and activates the transporter but only Admiral Kira beams away as Major Neela isn't happy about what happened. (Klingon warship, main bridge) Admiral Kira beams in front of Lex as two Klingon guards disarm him and take his combadge off his uniform. Welcome to your death Admiral Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't think so, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Oh, what do you mean? Lex says as he looks at him. You will have to wait and find out Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. The doors don't open as Typhuss is confused. Did you really think that I'd allow a hazard team strike force to beam aboard with you then you must be stupid, cloak the ship and let's wait until both ships are in fighting form and then we'll destroy them both and take the Admiral to the brig Lex says as he looks at the guards and they take him away. (Jaros II orbit) Both the Enterprise and the Intrepid are at where the warship cloaked. (USS Enterprise-E, main bridge) Martin to Intrepid maintain position and keep scanning that section for the Admiral's combadge signature Captain Martin says as he's looks at the captain's chair sitting in the chair. Aye, sir Commander Madden says over the com system. (Klingon warship, brig) Typhuss is thrown into the brig as the door closes he looks around his surroundings. Is someone there? a familiar voice says as she gets up. Typhuss sees Julia Harris in a ragged Starfleet uniform with bruises and scars. Typhuss is that you? Julia says as she's staggering to him. Yes, what happened to you says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. Typhuss sits her down and sits next to her. I was working at Starbase 74 we were then attacked by an unknown Klingon warship and I was taken and they spared the starbase, for six months I've been here raped and beaten by the Klingons and that monster Lex Julia says as she looks at Typhuss. That son of a bitch, I'm so sorry I should have been there when you needed me says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. She hugged him. Its ok Typhuss Julia says as she hugs him. Don't worry the Intrepid and the Enterprise will rescue us says Typhuss as he hugs Julia. The ship shakes as the alarm sounds. Its the Intrepid and the Enterprise, help's on the way says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. Typhuss hears a computer sound and he stands on the left side to be hidden from the guard the doors open and he puts John in a headlock. Typhuss its me John Captain Martin says in his Klingon disguise. Typhuss is surprised by this. Typhuss lets go of him. I'm not alone, Julia its all right its Captain Martin, a friend says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. She walks towards them. Martin to Archimedes three to beam up Captain Martin says as he spoke into his subdermal transceiver in his wrist. The trio is beamed up. (Archimedes, cockpit) Typhuss, Julia, and John are beamed onto the shuttle as John takes the helm and Typhuss takes weapons and Julia sits in a chair. All right disengaging clamps and we're free and flying John says as he looks at his console. Get us the hell out of here, take us to warp speed says Typhuss as he looks at John. The shuttle shakes hard under fire as John starts to take the shuttle to warp then a shower of sparks erupts from the side of the console and the power hums down. Damn it we've lost warp drive I'm taking evasive maneuvers we're no match for a Negh'Var class ship Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the console beeps as Typhuss looks at the sensor readings of another starship coming in. There's another starship coming in, its the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at John. They see the small ship chasing the warship away. No the IFF reads as NCC-7719 USS Independence my sister's ship John says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm happy they are chasing the Klingon ship away says Typhuss as he looks at John. The warship is coming about though their firing their main disruptor beam hang on John says as he and Typhuss hang onto the console rails. Huge showers of spark erupts from the ceiling and the console where Julia was at she fell from the chair as the coolant spews from the ceiling, Typhuss gets up from the weapons console and goes to the wounded Julia. This is Captain Brianna Martin standby for emergency beam out Captain Martin says over the com. The shuttle is beamed on board the Independence. (USS Independence, sickbay) Doctor Tanner is scanning Julia who is laying on the biobed as Typhuss is sitting there next to the biobed. I've repaired the damage to her throstic region and the internal bleeding she sustained from her capture by the Klingons but she'll need physic evalution before she can return to duty Doctor Tanner says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I understand Doctor says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. Doctor Tanner scans the Admiral as well. Hmm, your blood pressure is elevated by 100% when was your last vacation Doctor Tanner says as he looks at Admiral Kira. 9 days ago, now if you don't mind I would like to go home to Bajor and see my wife says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. Sorry sir just doing my duty as chief medical officer Doctor Tanner says as he looks at him closing his medical tricorder and putting the small scanner in the back of it. I know says Typhuss as he leaves sickbay. (Main bridge) Admiral Kira walks onto the main bridge and walks to the Captain's chair where Captain Martin is sitting in the chair. Admiral we'll be in orbit around Bajor in about an hour Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Good, I could use some rest and see Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Brianna smiles at him. I've never been to Bajor Commander Mason says as he looks at the Admiral. Its a beautiful planet, did you know that Bajoran days last 26 hours and not 24 hours like Earth, I have lived on Bajor for 11 years, I loving living there and I like Bajoran food says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mason. Brianna looks at him. Wow, I may of learned that in the Academy Brianna says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Its been a long day, time to take it easy, relax and have a glass of springwine says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. We're approaching Bajor Captain Ensign Tare says as she turns to Captain Martin. She looks at the helm officer. Slow to one third and establish standard orbit Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign Tare. Captain we're being hailed by the Vedek Assembly Lieutenant H'mpec says as he looks at his console. On screen Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. The screen shows the Assembly hall and Commander Marani from the Intrepid. Admiral Kira thank god your safe sir I've been trying to contact you for hours Marani says on the main viewer. What's going on Marani, what's happened says Typhuss as he looks at Marani on the viewscreen. Kira's dead Typhuss Marani says on the main viewer. Typhuss is shocked by this. No, no, It can't be, damn it my sweet wife can't be gone says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen.